


[授权翻译]【锤基/all基】《Magni》milf文学

by frostykin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bodice Ripping, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Extremely Inappropriate Use of Magic, Face-Fucking, Facials, Heteronormative Language, Intersex Loki, Lactation Kink, Light Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostykin/pseuds/frostykin
Summary: Thor和Loki的儿子对他的母亲怀有病态的爱慕之情。
Relationships: Loki/Magni (Marvel), Loki/OMC, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[授权翻译]【锤基/all基】《Magni》milf文学

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499275) by [beatwice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatwice/pseuds/beatwice). 



> 格式稍微有点问题，由于某些原因不好编辑，将就一下吧，骚凹瑞。

Magni进入房间前没有敲门。他知道父母的房间让他安全通过足以表明自已的存在。当他越过门槛向房间更深处走去，直至无法返回时，他感受到了那些魔法闪烁的微光融入了自己的轮廓。  
除了桌面上的台灯外，唯一的光源是今夜的星星和满月。还有大部分光线来自于阿斯加德夜间的灯火，透过高窗照射进来，这座金光闪闪的城市在夜间甚至比白天太阳当空时更加明亮。  
从客观上来讲，Magni知道自己的母亲是美丽的，但是在这里，在他站立的这处相对黑暗的地方，Magni让自己的目光在Loki沐浴中的躯体上流连：Loki肩膀的曲线，颈项的长度，长长的黑发——通常整齐地编成一条长辫子；或者梳成标准的阿萨成年女性发型，在靠近颈部的地方盘一个圆发髻——还湿着，垂在他瘦窄的背后，几缕湿发粘在那雪花石膏般白皙光洁的脖颈上。  
Magni干渴地吞咽着口水，追踪着一滴水在Loki的皮肤上流淌的痕迹。他饥渴的目光跟随水迹来到Loki纤薄的胸前，水滴滑过那对他迫切想要吮吸的乳头，仿佛故意引起他的注意，又仿佛在嘲笑他的欲望。他感受到一阵熟悉的羞耻感。  
他还感受到了一阵别的冲动。他尝试平息它，在此时就暴露他勃发的欲望只会毁了他的计划。  
Magni仍然允许自己的想象自由驰骋，哪怕只是片刻。他幻想自己攥紧Loki的长发，由于头发未干Loki会感到疼痛；将他粗暴地按在浴缸边缘，使他在合适的高度翘起臀部；Magni跨进浴缸，饥渴使他根本不在乎自己尚且衣冠楚楚；他抓住Loki的臀部用力挤压，听到他母亲在被自己的儿子拉下乱伦的深渊时发出的无助的呼喊声；分开Loki的臀瓣，他可以清楚地看到那个迫切需要他光顾的粉嫩穴口和湿润的阴唇——Magni知道那两瓣阴唇肯定早已为他湿润，毕竟Loki那么喜欢被粗暴对待，从他父亲的性情和他父母交媾时的声音就能判断出来。Magni向那处曾孕育他的湿热之地插入一两根手指，固定住Loki的臀部，以不容反抗的姿态将自己硬得发疼的阴茎深深顶进了Loki的粉嫩的小穴中。Loki因快感而尖声呻吟，同时阴道更紧地包裹住Magni的阴茎，母子两人在欲海中沉沦。  
“母亲，”他说道，尽量保持声线平稳。Loki并没有从浴缸边缘摆放的书本中抬头。  
“什么事，达令？”达令（darling）。Loki只对他用这个爱称。甜心，吾爱，宝贝。Magni想知道当Loki被自己操翻在床垫里的时候他还能不能叫出这些。  
“我发现父亲离开后您的大部分精力都用于处理国务，甚至沐浴的时候也无心休憩，”Magni说。他的父亲前去亚尔夫海姆处理紧急事务约有一周之久了，在此期间Loki作为摄政王。Magni不明白为什么阿斯加德的国王也要出席商讨光明精灵和黑暗精灵的战争事宜的会议，但是他完全不介意Thor的离开。  
“这是在为阿斯加德未来的王树立榜样，你应该跪下来感谢我，”Loki回答，唇上带着浅浅笑意。  
Magni清楚他跪下后想做的可不仅仅是这么简单。他摇摇头驱赶走脑子里的这类想法，他来这里是有原因的。  
“非常有趣，母亲。事实上我想请求您准许我离开，有消息说东边的一个村庄里有野兽肆虐。”  
“你来这里取笑我有多忙，然后又添新麻烦给我？我的心好痛，孩子。”Loki直言，但是他终于还是把目光从面前的书中移开，看向他的儿子。  
“我想知道你为什么突然对帮助村民们感兴趣了？我从未发觉你如此仁慈。”Loki挑眉。  
Magni抬手去挠颈后的皮肤，他突然感到一阵瘙痒。他那头与母亲相似的黑发编成一条短辫，发尾粘着汗，使他的颈后发痒。  
“我一直很乐意帮助别人，可能您之前没有注意到。”他辩解。尽管已经成年几十年，在父母身边时他常常感觉自己还未长大。  
将Loki的沉默视作鼓励，他继续道，“国王仍然身强力壮，让我去提前了解我今后将要负责的人民似乎也没有坏处。还有什么更好的练习谈判并赢得他们的尊重的方式，比直接援助他们更合适？”  
“我想你说的有道理。”Loki说。他挥了挥手，书本和他用来照明的小光球都消失在了绿色的seidr（魔法）闪光里。他起身，浴缸里的水因他的动作而荡漾开来。Magni的眼睛不知道该看向哪里。  
庆幸房间太过昏暗，Magni只能看清Loki的大致轮廓。但是Loki的腰部曲线以及他走动时摆动的臀部令Magni口干舌燥。Loki取下毛巾快速地擦拭了头发，然后将毛巾围在腰间。他站在Magni面前，月光照射使他的身影沐浴在一片清幽的光辉之中。  
Magni在阿斯加德被誉为与年轻时的国王齐名的光荣战士，每周的格斗和狩猎使他拥有几乎同国王一样健壮的体格。但是与他父亲不同，Magni花了与武力训练相等的时间来学习魔法课程，钻研复杂的sider，认识到它在战斗和实际生活中的重要性。通过这种方式，他的父母把他训练成了一个尽可能平衡和公平的统治者。他所缺少的——尽管他先前说过，但不得不承认——是现实世界的经验。  
他并不比Loki高出许多。然而Magni穿戴整齐，Loki只有腰间围着一条薄毛巾，让他们之间原本几寸的身高差距被放大不少。他注视着Loki湿漉漉的粘在一起的睫毛，翕动着吐露话语的粉色薄唇。当Loki抬头看着他，带着一丝得意微笑起来的时候，Magni突然很想一巴掌甩在他的脸上，看到Loki苍白的皮肤泛红和他疼痛落泪的样子。  
“我给予你许可。把这当作一次历练的机会，Magni。如果出了什么问题，我和你父亲会仔细过问。”他的语气仿佛Magni可以离开了，但是身体没有移动分毫。相反，Loki抬起手臂，优雅的手指抚过Magni胡须密布的脸颊。Magni差点颤抖起来。  
“看来你已经长大成人了。”Loki喃喃自语。而Magni认为这句话是他的想象力过于活跃而产生的幻觉，但是他发誓Loki的眼神在他的嘴唇上短暂停留了一瞬，在他再次呼吸之前。

Magni练习并完善这个特殊的咒语已有几个月。他成年后不久就学会用魔法制作简单的幻影，这个咒语比那更复杂，它生效之后会使他整个身体形态发生改变。这项法术需要施法者高度集中注意力，来确保转变后的形态可以维持较长一段时间。当Magni不和同伴去打猎巨型锥鸟也不用在外面代替他父亲谈判的时候，他就练习魔法。  
实话实说，这个咒语比一开始他认为的要难一些。理论上似乎是一个更高级的幻术，但是实际上有些细微的差别，而他并非生来就习得这些。他的母亲是一个法术高超的魔法师和天生的变形者，考虑到他的约顿血统，Magni怀疑擅长变形魔法是他的血统天赋；约顿海姆的环境就像它曾经的国王一般善于变化。而Magni自己有一半的约顿血统，因此他对于自己掌握seidr信心十足。但他还是遇到了一些麻烦。  
在他被准许启程去村庄处理野兽的那天，Magni坐在桌边。为了使自己的计划不被怀疑，他编造了这个谎言。但是凭空变化出一只vargr（野兽）也不难，在村民的面前杀死它更是易如反掌。  
这天的早些时候，Magni作势离开宫殿，确保他父母安插在阿斯加德各个角落的间谍们都看到他启程。无权使用Odin的神鸟，他父母只能凑合着用一些阿萨间谍，幸好这些人也足够了。到达森林深处时，Magni摆脱了间谍们的追踪，变幻出自己的幻影分身骑着Gullfaxi（坐骑）替他走完剩下的道路。分身到达那里就会抄近道前往村庄，杀掉vargr，任何人都不会觉察出异样。  
现在，Magni站在镜子前面，愉悦地用咒语改变自己的外貌，他标志性的紫色seidr闪光覆盖过他的全身。他最爱的身体特征，那头黑发，变成了闪耀的金色。细腻的魔法线条勾勒出与他本人不同的面部特征，使他看起来更加年长。他的装束变成了他父亲处理外交事务时穿的正式轻甲，也就是Thor此刻的穿着。Magni向镜中的自己眨眨眼，除了发色，这次的外貌改变并不是特别夸张，毕竟他只是变成了自己的父亲而已。然而，镜子中那双盯着他看的电蓝色眼睛才是最引人注目的。他尝试去模仿他父亲的表情：微笑，傻笑，甚至愤怒。Magni为自己的滑稽动作笑个不停。他真的超越了自己。  
再一次整理好自己的心情，这次他试图让自己看起来有威慑力。与镜中的目光交汇时Magni因为熟悉感而稍有恐惧，这个表情他在儿时见过无数次。同时，他也因为愧疚而心生痛苦。他要辜负父亲母亲了。  
但是他现在已经无法回头了；这股欲望多年来一直折磨着他。自从他的耳朵捕捉到他的父母在一处很少有人走动的走廊——显然并不像他们想象的那样很少有人——做爱发出的喘息声和呻吟声之后；自从他的眼睛捕捉到Loki被Thor抵在墙上操，白皙的双腿缠绕在Thor腰间，身体随着Thor挺进的节奏而摆动之后；当Thor停止不间断的撞击，转为缓慢而深入地研磨Loki的阴道深处时，伴随着性器进出的淫靡水声，Loki小声呜咽着；不久之后，在Loki压抑不住的啜泣声和Thor的低吼声中，他们一起迎来高潮。Magni飞奔回自己的房间，眼冒金星。  
自从，他的父母在一起时，他总是注视着他父亲徘徊在Loki臀部的手；注视着Loki过于贴身剪裁的长袍，他的长腿，当Magni用Loki应该会喜欢和乞求的方式粗暴而猛烈地操着他时，那双腿将多么适合搭在Magni的肩膀上。  
宫殿前门传来的刺耳的号角声将他拉回现实，Magni变回他原来的样子，他面前的幻象消失在一片紫色闪光中。他的心跳声回荡在耳中。难道他的父亲这么快就回来了？  
他迅速地在身上变出一套不起眼的英灵战士铠甲，前往宫殿前方，在那里他的确看到了他父亲一行人归来。Magni此前确信他有充足的时间来完成自己的计划，但是他没料到变化如此突然。他从正围在一起恭迎他父亲归来的Tyr和其他几个随行的将军组成的一小群人的对话中听到，谈判进行的远比预想中顺利，他们的调解也很成功。  
身后传来熟悉的脚步声，Magni皱眉。Loki来了，身后拖着长长的翡翠色裙摆。他在Thor的脸颊上敷衍地落下一吻表示欢迎他回来，Thor伸出手臂揽过Loki的腰，半抱着他。Magni简直要嗤笑出声。他们如此努力地克制自己向对方表露爱意，仿佛整个金宫的人都听不到他们每晚毫无节制地做爱似的。  
人群散开，他的父母和少数几个将军去会议室进一步商讨谈判条款。Magni十分失望，但是还没有完全放弃。他只能等到今晚了。

他专心致志地研究如何分散父亲的注意力，让他能在母亲那里呆上足够长的时间，同时在自己的寝宫里留意着会议室的门。一天即将过去，皇宫随时都可能召集人们庆祝Thor的回归。虽然不会像他们通常在重大节日举行的宴会那样奢侈，但阿斯加德人并不以节俭著称。  
日落时分，会议室的门终于打开，一行人向宴会大厅走去。再次穿上那身英灵战士铠甲，Magni跟随着他们，在大厅中央的人群中找了座位坐下。幸运的是，没有几个士兵在看他，更懒得过来跟他搭话。他的肚子早就饿了，把够得到的食物都拿来填满盘子。他并不挑食，对于喜欢的食物还会贪吃。  
他关注着自己的右手边，他父母并肩而坐的地方。Thor靠在座位上，沉声向Loki说话，他的左手放在桌子上，右手却不见踪影。Magni猜测过不了多久他们就会找借口从桌前离开，Thor会给出自己在归途中太过劳累之类的差劲理由，而识趣的朝臣们不会有任何异议。  
Magni在心里计数，他不需要再等多久了。但是Volstagg显然已经喝了不少蜂蜜酒，注意到Thor和Loki的离席，他的大嗓门响彻大厅，大笑道，“别让我们再等另一个小王子降生了，嗯?” Volstagg一直是一个喜欢小孩的人，Magni几乎怀疑他结婚就是为了生一大堆小孩子。  
Volstagg举起酒杯大喊，“为Thor陛下平安归来干杯！”  
“干杯！”人群欢呼。  
Magni举起他的酒杯但滴酒未饮。

他们家族一直和Idunn女神保持着良好关系，不仅仅是为了她的水果，尽管最初的确如此。Idunn的金苹果并不能使诸神永生，但是功能类似，可以显著延缓衰老。因此，不论实际年龄是几百、几千岁的阿萨诸神，外表都像他们鼎盛时期一样风华正茂。  
Magni曾经怀疑过金苹果的用途。就像中庭人展现的那样，一段有质量的生命并不需要看似无穷无尽的时间去生存。但是最近他开始欣赏它们的功效，尤其是在他母亲身上。  
显然他的父亲也是如此。  
Magni穿过走廊，前往他父母的寝宫，用隐身术将自己隐形。他可以在任何必要的时刻完美地隐藏自已，但是直到今晚为止，他还没检验过自己的魔法是否足以抵御Loki布置下的探测咒语。  
当他跨过主卧的门槛时，他期待着那熟悉的被咒语探测到的刺痛感到来，但是并没有。他的隐身术一定比他想象的精进了不少。  
他已经能听到他们的声音了。卧室的一扇门打开着，刚好可以窥伺其中，但是声音已经不会错了。  
他的父亲强迫Loki弯腰趴在他们的床边，双手支撑在床的边缘，而他双手紧紧抓住Loki的臀部，就像Magni几天前幻想自己把Loki按在浴缸边做的那样。Loki几乎一丝不挂，Thor也急切地想把自己从靴子和裤子的束缚中解放出来。床的高度被提升到正好方便Thor站着挺身操他，Loki脚尖着地，身体随着Thor的动作在床上前后晃动。  
他的母亲像一个淫荡的小婊子那样浪叫着，弓起他的背，无声地乞求更多。他在宴会上梳理整齐的长发已经披散开，Thor低喘着，伸手抓住Loki的长发将他拉起，直到Loki后背紧贴他胸膛。交媾处传来的淫靡声响回荡在房间内。随着紧致的小穴不断承受撞击，Loki的呻吟声节节攀高。他抬手到自己胸前，拧捏着一边的乳尖，另一只手来到下身套弄自己硬挺的阴茎，之后又到更下面去摩擦自己的阴蒂。  
“Thor，”Loki气喘吁吁地说，轻哼出声。Thor猛然从他体内退出，把他完全推倒在床上并使他翻身背靠床，握住他的膝弯分开那双长腿，然后将自己沾满体液的阴茎重新插回Loki的小穴，一直顶进最深处。Loki把头向后仰，大声而悠长地呻吟着，主动迎合Thor的每一次撞击。  
他靠肘部支撑起身体，这个姿势很可能会使他的背部劳累，当看到自己下身那条紧窄的粉色肉缝正努力吞下Thor的阴茎时，他的呻吟变得更加急切而渴望。Thor粗长的性器几乎充血发紫，每次从Loki体内退出时都带出他晶莹的体液。Loki向下探出手，分开手指环绕住Thor的性器，在感受到它是如何在自己的小穴内不断进出之后呜咽起来。  
当Thor开始用手刺激起他的阴蒂时，Loki只剩下了尖叫，背部瘫倒在床上，任由高潮的感觉席卷全身，射出的精液溅到他的腹部和胸口。Thor见状低吼一声，接着更凶狠地撞击着Loki，每一次插入都使他的身体在床上移位几寸。  
Thor咬紧牙关抑制自己的吼叫，精液释放在Loki被干的红肿的小穴深处，抓住Loki的臀部将他们的身体贴合到不可思议的程度。他仰头叹息，在Loki高潮后收缩绞紧的阴道内感受自己的高潮，臀部还在不规则地抽动着，拖着Loki一起倒在床上。他压在Loki身上，原本安静的房间内回响着他们粗重的喘息声。  
Magni早就注意到了自己裆部支起的帐篷，但是他尽力忽视它的存在。他必须集中精力。在他脑海中，他怀疑自己刚刚是否目睹了未来的弟弟或妹妹被孕育出来。  
几分钟后，他父亲起身，临走时吻了吻着他母亲的肩膀，之后走向浴室。Magni仍然保持隐身，跟着他父亲，Thor没有关上浴室的门，Magni轻松地溜了进去。  
由于Thor背对着他，Magni很容易就向他释放了一个他能想到的最强力的睡眠咒语。Thor一下子跪倒，在他重重地用脸着地之前，Magni扶着他的肩膀承担了他的体重，使他轻轻躺倒在地毯上，并注意没有留下任何显眼的痕迹。他父亲的体型真是强壮得夸张。  
他父亲的魔法天分有限，但恼火的是他坚韧的性格弥补了这一点。Magni只知道睡眠咒语不会持续太久。  
他再一次将自己变化成Thor的样子，望向浴室的镜子仔细检查是否有任何差错。他变化成的Thor依旧全副武装，他花了一点时间将自己全身脱光，只留下裤子。确认自己的模仿没问题之后，他抓起一条毛巾，打湿了它，之后走出浴室，为了确保万无一失，他伸手锁上门。  
回到卧室，看到他母亲在床上保持双腿张开的姿势分毫未动时，他兴奋的情绪又高涨起来。Magni提醒自己时间有限，他走近Loki，扫视他的身体，就像一席摆好的盛宴等待他享用。Loki的腿根还粘着他的淫液，胸口上是他自己干涸的精液，那处刚刚被激烈干过的小穴看起来似乎变得柔软了些，穴口开始有Thor刚射进去的精液流淌出来。  
Magni认为和刚被他父亲操过之后不久的母亲做爱会让他感到恶心，但是他早已抛弃了羞耻心。他想体会把性器插进Loki的阴道并使他渴求更多性爱的感觉。  
房间中飘荡着浓烈的性爱的味道。Magni靠近Loki，床垫的移动使Loki从他的浅眠中转醒。看到Thor，Loki迷迷糊糊地笑了，将双臂高举过头顶，呻吟起来。Magni的阴茎抽搐了一下。  
没有进一步提示，Magni在Loki身边躺下，他用湿毛巾擦拭Loki的身体，希望自己的手不要再颤抖。Loki喃喃地说了些什么。  
“怎么了？”Magni问道。幸亏他掌握的魔法足以让他将声音模仿得以假乱真。  
“这还是第一次，”Loki说道，示意Magni的手。“通常你喜欢我浑身都是东西，不管是你的还是我的。”他柔和地说着，唇角扯起一抹慵懒的笑容，半掩的眼睛漫不经心地扫过Magni的身体。  
当然，此刻他保持着Thor的外形。Magni把多余的想法驱逐出脑海，专注于手中的活儿。  
“我喜欢照顾你。”Magni回答。Loki嗯了一声，似乎对这个回答感到满意，不再发问。  
在Loki再次入睡前，Magni起身，跪坐在Loki分开的双腿间，将他的大腿举起，直到他只有上背和肩膀还在床上，而Loki甚至没来得及发出一点儿声音。闻到了Loki的体液和Thor的精液混合在一起的味道，Magni心痒难耐。他俯身，伸出舌头，肆意地舔舐着Loki的肉缝。Loki在他身下发出了急促的喘息。  
Magni认为那味道尚且可以忍受，尽管品尝Loki未被玷污过的体液会更加理想。他可以要求Loki处理干净，但是考虑到Loki之前的话，以及时间有限，他不得不放弃。  
Magni轻柔地舔舐着Loki阴唇，之后深入湿润的阴道内，咕叽作响的水声使他欲望更甚。Loki低低地哀鸣着，伸出一只手抓住Magni的金发，在这个别扭的姿势下尽可能地将下体在自己儿子的脸上摩擦着。每次舔舐，Magni的鼻尖都会刺激到Loki肿胀的阴蒂。Loki的臀部开始颤抖起来，Magni伸手固定住它，Loki沮丧地呻吟出声。  
Magni亲吻着Loki的大腿内侧，然后摆正他的身子。Loki坐起来后开始亲吻他，双臂环绕住他的肩膀，然后爬到他的大腿上，Magni有些惊讶。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，带着彼此的体液和唾液。Loki用力地在Magni下唇上咬了一口，Magni不禁感叹自己母亲的美丽堕落，他咬回去，两人的唇齿在彼此急切的索取中受伤。Loki将Magni推倒，使他平躺在床上。  
“这次换我来照顾你了。”Loki说着，从Magni的身上滑下来，伸手握住他的阴茎，将它含入自己张开的、几乎是垂涎欲滴地等待着的口中，嘴唇因为刚刚激烈地接吻而泛红。  
Loki挑逗着轻舔阴茎头部，然后将它含入口中，脸颊凹陷，用力吮吸。Magni低喘着，向后仰起头，眼前的景象实在是太过了。他强忍着自己的渴望：射在Loki嘴里，看着他将自己黏稠温暖的精液尽数咽下，吞入腹中。  
Loki将Magni的整根吞入，粗长的性器撑开他的口腔，使他呻吟起来。Magni默许Loki再摆弄自己的阴茎一会儿，一根手指伸到后面去玩弄他的穴口。他觉得自己坚持不了多久了。他已经等待了太长时间。  
“过来，吾爱。”Magni说道。他的阴茎从Loki的喉咙中退出，发出一声满足的叹息。Loki趴在他身上，膝盖顶住床，在Magni的腹肌上摩擦自己的阴茎。  
Magni用手握住母亲圆润的臀部，帮助他的阴茎摩擦一会儿，然后将手向下探去，握住Loki大腿内侧的柔软肌肤，挤压着分开它们，让他的阴部暴露在凉爽的空气中，然后另一只手向他形状饱满的小穴粗暴地塞进三根手指，并卷曲起来。Loki喘息着，从今晚经历的第二场性爱中高潮了，Magni可以感受到他的手指被Loki收缩的内壁绞紧。Loki眼睛后翻，双手用力抓紧Magni的胸膛，指甲在Magni的皮肤上留下了深深的痕迹，第二天早上肯定会痛的。  
Loki还没来得及平复呼吸，Magni就将他仰面放倒在床上，把他的双膝举至自己肩膀。他的性器沿着Loki的肉缝划过，用龟头挑逗Loki的阴蒂。Loki轻轻用腿拍打他的肩膀，他现在仍然很敏感。Magni笑了起来，即使筋疲力尽，他的母亲也是一如既往的咄咄逼人。  
Magni粗喘着，阴茎完全没入Loki的小穴中，穴壁足够湿润，他的进入并不困难。他认为自己这次可能不会太持久，但他会尽量多坚持一会儿。Magni用力撞击着Loki，囊袋随着性器的进出拍打在Loki的臀部上，Loki的呻吟声越发难耐诱人。紧致的穴道紧紧包裹吮吸着他的阴茎，Magni被他美丽的母亲和他美丽的身体彻底征服，那些难以言说的欲望和爱意交织在一起，淹没了他的头脑。  
将Loki的一条腿从肩上放下，环绕在自己腰间，Magni俯身含住Loki的一颗乳头，用手揉捻另一颗。Loki大声哭泣起来。Magni的舌尖在Loki的乳晕上打转，之后含入更多乳肉，用力吮吸起来，就像他幼儿时期一样。他低吼着，又换到Loki的另一侧乳房，如此一番。从Loki的胸前抬起头，Magni看到Loki正怜爱地注视着他，双目因为过多的快感溢出泪水。他感受到Loki的一只手正抚摸着自己的头发。  
“哦，达令，”Loki叫出声，咬住他的粉色薄唇，一缕银丝从他的一侧嘴角滑落。一个想法冲出脑海，Magni的身体僵硬了一瞬，也许Loki知道此刻将阴茎深埋在他体内的人是他的儿子，而非他的丈夫。但这不可能，Magni十分确信。  
然而，这个称呼仍然唤起了他心灵深处的某些东西，透过朦胧的情欲，他感受到一股近乎于愤怒的感情在心中升起。  
他加快了抽插的速度，嗓音低沉，“告诉我你想要什么。”  
“我，嗯，我想要你的阴茎，”Loki呜咽着，双手攀附在Magni的上臂肌肉上，用力抓紧。  
“但是你已经得到它了，吾爱，”Magni调笑道。  
“你下面的小嘴儿把它整个都吃下去了。”Magni着重强调，同时模仿他父亲的动作，向Loki湿热的小穴一记深顶，阴茎在穴内碾压研磨着，找到那个令Loki舒爽的点，逼他在自己耳边尖叫起来。  
Magni抬高身体，直到他可以清楚地看到自己的性器在Loki的小穴中进出。他的手指探向他母亲那窄小肉缝顶端的阴蒂，随着自己的每次抽送，用指腹规律地摩擦着它。当他捏住它时，Loki高潮了。  
“操……”Loki大张着口，他的眉峰蹙起，澄澈的双眼失神地望向Magni，今晚第三次，精液释放在他的胸口。  
Magni的性器用力撞向他母亲的身体深处，险些抑制不住叫喊出声，他高潮了，灭顶的快感淹没了他，使他头晕目眩。他几乎支撑不住自己的身体，躺倒在床上，小心地没有让自己压到Loki的身体。  
他们保持着和一小时之前相似的姿势一起躺在床上，激烈地喘息着。Magni尝试着从快感中回过神，突然意识到他的父亲可能即将醒来。他挣扎着起床，但是Loki一只手搭在他的前臂上，阻止了他。  
“先别走，”Loki轻声说。  
“只是去一趟浴室，母——Loki，”Magni回答，为差点脱口而出的错误称呼暗骂自己。他的高潮如此猛烈，无法用一个简单的口误来消解掉。如果要他承认的话，他因为性爱而感到十分疲惫，并且还有点头晕。  
Loki轻轻坐起，亲吻Magni的前额，接着是嘴唇，他的唇甜丝丝的，比它更加甜蜜的舌滑进Magni口中。Magni几乎要听从他说的，留下来与他久久相拥。但是他明白自己不能冒险浪费更多时间了。  
“我马上回来，”Magni与母亲分开后说道，他将Loki散乱的卷发梳理至耳后，以示安抚。Loki叹了一口气，重新躺下。  
Magni走向浴室，轻轻打开门锁，向内窥视。看到Thor保持着与他离开时相同的姿势安稳地沉睡在地板上，Magni松了一口气。经过其中一面高高的镜子时，他的余光瞥见了一部分黑色。接着他的心跳几乎停止。  
他的胃下沉。与镜中的自己视线相交，他看到的不是Thor，而是他自己原本的样子。他的脑海中盘旋着疑问，他是什么时候变回来的？Loki看到了吗？如果他看到了，那他为什么没有任何反应？Magni急切地想要弄清楚他刚踏进浴室就恢复本来面貌的可能性，然而，一个肮脏的想法不停地折磨着他：Loki的确看到了他的魔法失效，或者Loki实际上知道是他——不论是一开始就识破了他的魔法还是后来通过一些细节发现的——并且loki十分享受和他做爱的过程。Magni的阴茎因为这个下流堕落的想法而颤抖起来。  
他停止胡思乱想，专心解决如何隐藏自己，然后唤醒他的父亲。他蹑手蹑脚地逃离父母的寝宫，一路上没有回头。  
第二天，他杀死了自己用魔法变化出的vargr，带着它的皮毛返回金宫，将皮毛作为礼物赠予他的母亲。  
Loki微笑着感谢他，并亲吻他的额头。


End file.
